$ { {-5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5}\times{2} & {-5}\times{0} \\ {-5}\times{2} & {-5}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-10} & {0} \\ {-10} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$